


Boys Like You

by awakenedmina



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Solangelo-Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakenedmina/pseuds/awakenedmina
Summary: Nico di Angelo has had enough of boys like Will. Perfect boys. Boys who pretend to care, who get close to him, just to break his heart.But Will's far from perfect. He's tormented daily by his OCD, choosing to pretend he's fine, and can't seem to find an escape.That all changes when the two meet.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for checking this out. it'll be updated sporadically, so sorry about that. this story deals with obsessive-compulsive disorder, tbh it's a bit of me screaming into a doc lol.   
> trigger warning for ocd!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! thanks for checking this out. it'll be updated sporadically, so sorry about that. this story deals with obsessive-compulsive disorder, tbh it's a bit of me screaming into a doc lol.  
> trigger warning for ocd!  
> uh I'm in the process of rewriting it in 3rd person pov+past tense

Will flinched as Kayla shook him. “Get up.” She rolled her eyes, and added, “The bell rang a minute ago.”

He nodded, and mumbled, “Yeah, okay.” Will picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder, wincing when he felt the weight of it on his shoulder. He stood there for _ one, two, three, four, _ then switched sides.

“Hurry up!” Kayla spun around. “We’re gonna be late.” She grabbed Will’s shoulder and pulled him toward her, and he protested weakly.

“Alright, I’m coming.” 

She skipped ahead of Will in the hallway as he walked slowly behind her.

“Welcome to AP physics,” the teacher announced as the two walked in. “Today we’re going to be going over the syllabus. By next week, you will need a graphing calculator, preferably a TI-84.”

Will began to tune him out, choosing to think about the rash on his knee. _ What if you were bitten by a tick? You did fall into that bush in soccer. Didn’t you feel hot yesterday? _

“Hey.” Kayla elbowed Will and handed him a worksheet.

“Thanks.” Will began to work on it, but felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead. “Can I go to the bathroom?” he asked.

When he got to the bathroom, he locked himself into a stall, and sunk to the floor, pulling out his phone.

_ Lyme disease symptoms- _

_ Symptoms of Lyme disease include: _

_ A persistent rash _

_ Fever _

_ Headache _

Will stopped reading, feeling his body go numb. “Oh my God. I’m going to die. I’m going to fucking die. I haven’t even graduated,” he whispered to himself. Will threw his phone across the stall. I  _ can’t stare at that, all it’s going to do is confirm it. _

He heard the stall open and saw someone walk in.

“Will?” Nico di Angelo ducked his head into the stall. "Uh, the teacher or whatever wants you to come back." He looked at me, then hesitated. "Dude, are you okay? Are you crying?"

He cringed and swiped at my eyes.  _ God, I'm such an idiot.  _ Will felt like his chest was closing in on him, and when he closed his eyes, he felt like Nico was choking him. 

_ No, I'm not okay, _ Will wanted to say, but muttered, "Yeah, I'm fine," instead. "Just a fit or whatever."

Nico leaned against the wall, typing something on his phone "Uh..." He stood there for a second, staring at it, then walked over to Will. "Okay, focus on my sweatshirt,” he commanded.

"Y-yeah?"

"Okay, tell me about the colors," he instructed.

"Grey," Will said, closing his eyes. "With white."He scratched the rash-

The rash. Oh,  _ fuck _ .

"Mhm," he said, speaking more urgently when he saw Will look away. "And? Do you see the strings?" When he nodded, Nico continued. "Okay, try following the movements with your eyes." He swirled the strings around dramatically, and Will laughed, despite himself.

"Okay, come out of the bathroom with me." He got up and dusted his hands on his jeans. 

Will followed him to the sink, and Nico turned on the water. "I locked the door, by the way. Anyway, try putting your hands in the water.”.

Will gasped a little when he felt the hot water, and Nico snorted. "Okay, now what?"

He nodded, and asked, "Does it feel the same for your whole hand?"

"Yeah." Will exhaled for what feels like the first time in his life, and Nico noticed, grinning a little. 

"Alright. Are you okay?"

Will shrugged and dried his hands. "Yeah. Thanks. I owe you." He tried to smile.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" He ran a finger through his hair.

"Yeah, she'll probably let me go home." Will grabbed his phone, then waved at Nico and walked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will deflects his problems and pretends he's fine.

As soon as I got to my room, I lock the door and throw myself on my bed. I hear my phone beep, and I'm about to check it when I remember that I have soccer today. The text I received only confirms it.

Jason: _Where are you? We have practice today!_

I groan and type a response.

Will: _sorry, I left school early_

Jason: _Why? You okay?_

I can feel his concern through the screen, so I think for a second, then type _yeah, I had a fever. just tell coach I'll be there tomorrow or something._

He takes a minute to reply, and it's a minute of me sitting there uncomfortably, thinking about if he can see through my lie. I'm relieved when he says, _Yeah, okay, but he's gonna kick my ass._

Will: _lol thanks love you_

Jason: _You better. He already hates me because Thalia never showed up in class, like that's my fault._

Will: _sorry :/_

Jason: _It's fine. See you tomorrow. And you better be there._

I laugh and get up.

I'm going to have to write an email to my teachers explaining why I missed ninety percent of the day. I had told the nurse, as she knew about my… problems, and she let me leave, but other than her, no one knew.

 _Except for Nico_ , I realize, and curse myself.

_Why did you drag him into this? It’s your fucking problem. Can’t you deal with it on your own?_

I wince, and bury my face in my hands, trying to forget about it. I can feel myself tensing up, and I try to alleviate it by counting _onetwothreefour, onetwothreefour, onetwothreefour-_

My phone beeps again. I check it, and roll my eyes.

Jason: _He totally hates me :(_

Will: _eh doubt it_

Jason: _:(_

After about ten minutes of me attempting to do homework, the doorbell rings. I go downstairs, open the door, and do a double take. Nico di Angelo is standing outside of my house, his hair ruffled from the wind. _He looks adorable,_ I reluctantly admit.

He looks at me strangely, and I suddenly wonder if he can hear my thoughts. "Uh, hey." I lean against the doorframe and cross my arms. "Do you need something?" 

"Yeah, actually." Nico sighs, and says, "Chiron sent me here so I could catch you up." He pulls out a binder from his bag, and looks at me up and down. I suddenly feel exposed in my sweatshirt. "Can I come in? It's kind of cold."

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" I jump a little, then open the door.

He follows me into the kitchen, sits down at the table, and opens the binder. "Okay, so we did this worksheet thing in physics, and reviewed kinematics. So, I don't know what you're doing in Spanish, but I'll give you the stuff later." He hands me a few sheets, and I nod. "Also, what happened in the bathroom?"

I freeze, trying to ignore the alarm bells going off in my head. "Nothing!" I exclaim. "I just freaked out a little." 

Nico looks at me skeptically, and scoffs lightly, but seems to accept that I wouldn't tell the truth. "Yeah, sure. Just... text me if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks."

He picks up his binder and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i'm really sorry it took this long, my life's been a little,,, much tbh, ill try to update more frequently.  
> tw ocd + mentions of death

I can't tell my mom. I don’t want her to worry about me. She already has enough to worry about. When she comes home, I try to avoid her. Of course, it doesn't last that long. 

"Will? Can you come down, please?" she calls. 

I groan and open my bedroom door. I tap my arm  _ one, two, three, four _ , and whisper to myself, "I'll be fine." I walk into the kitchen and lean against the counter. “Yeah?”

"Hey, sweetie, how was your day?" Naomi asks me. I don't reply, and she sighs. "I got a call from the school nurse today. She said you missed part of school. Can you tell me what happened?"

I shake my head. "I'd rather not."

_ One, two, three, four.  _ When I close my eyes, I see Naomi lying in a coffin. 

_ Her death, your fault _ , the voice whispers to me. The voice is always there for me, whether it’s helping me, or not. It’s been with me for years, and I trust it more than I trust myself.

I open my eyes desperately and step back. My back is digging into the counter, and the pain distracts me from what I saw. 

"The nurse already told me," she says, and I tense. "Did you really think you could keep this from me? Will, I'm your  _ mother _ . You have to tell me if you're having problems. I need to help you."

"No offense, but you can't help me, because there's nothing to help! I'm fine! Stop worrying about me!" I snap, then cringe. "I'm sorry, but I'm fine." 

Naomi crosses her arms. "Will, please. Just talk to me." 

"There's nothing to talk about!" I glare at the carpet, then exhale. “I’m going back to my room, I have to do my homework.” I know that I’m being rude, but I don’t want to do this today. 

“Will, at least eat,” she says. 

“Later.” I turn around and walk back to my room. 

_ Four, three, two, one. Hold your breath for sixteen seconds.  _

“Why am I doing this?” I whisper, running my fingers through my hair. It’s eleven PM, and I’m lying in bed trying to calm down.

_ Do you want to die? Do you want  _ her _ to die?  _ An image of my mother flashes through my mind.  _ If she dies, it’s your fault _ , the voice tells me.

I take a shuddering breath and sit up, wrapping my hands around my knees. “Be quiet.” 

_ Sixteen seconds. _

I inhale and start to count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> oh yeah, sorry about it being in 1st person, if I write something else it'll be in third!


End file.
